gundamfandomcom-20200223-history
LR-01 Mrs. Loheng-rinko
The LR-01 Mrs. Loheng-rinko is a Gunpla from the Hobby Hobby Imaging Builders series and is built by Takeshi Iori. Technology & Combat Characteristics Built by Takeshi Iori as a wedding anniversary gift to his wife Rinko, Mrs Loheng-rinko is a part of the Gunpla'Cos Heroine series (a unique Gunpla series that combines girls (heroines) with machine (cos armor) like the SF-01 Super Fumina).High Grade 1/144 Mrs. Loheng-rinko This Gunpla achieved three 'first' in the series' history: first ever spouse model, first battleship motif, and first transformable model in the series. Although a gift, Takeshi was thorough in giving it formidable combat capabilities for Gunpla Battle, and it has both the massive firepower and high thrust of the Archangel-class battleship. In fact, the total firepower of this Gunpla is the largest ever seen in the world of Gunpla Battle. The Gunpla's name is also a wordplay on one of its weapons - the Lohengrin. The Mrs. Loheng-rinko can transform from the human-shaped MR mode, which got its name from the initials of Murrue Ramius, to the AA mode, which has the silhouette of the Archangel and is named after the initials of the battleship. This transformation sequence is simple, involving only a change from a vertical pose to a sitting pose. The MR mode is meant for the standard battle style that focuses on mobility, while the AA mode grants it impressive mobile assault capabilities. Armaments ;*Lohengrin :Two "Lohengrin" positron blaster cannons are mounted inside Mrs. Loheng-rinko's feet and retracted when not in use. Usable only in AA mode, they are the Gunpla's strongest weapon. The Gunpla's name, Mrs. Loheng-rinko, is based on this weapon, and Takeshi could not help but raised his fist in victory when he first came up with it. ;*Gottfried Mk.71 :Two "Gottfried Mk.71" twin beam cannons can pop out of the Gunpla's knees in AA mode. Their firepower are equal to that of a battleship's main guns, which is unsurprising as they are the main guns of the original Archangel battleship. ;*Plasma Valiant Gun :Main weapon of the Gunpla, the two handheld guns are a combination of the Archangel's optional plasma booster and the battleship's secondary guns, the Valiant Mk.8. The guns are equipped with their own propulsion system, enabling phantasmagoric maneuverability even when held in hands. Can be mounted on the sides of the Gunpla's back. ;*"Igelstellung" Vulcan Gun :Like the original Archangel battleship, Mrs. Loheng-rinko has vulcan guns for anti-air defense. ;*"Helldart" Missile :Anti-air missiles that originated from the Archangel. ;* Guided Missile :As with the Archangel, Mrs. Loheng-rinko can shoot guided missiles like the "Sledgehammer" from the missile launchers at the ship's tail end. Special Equipment & Features ;*Multipurpose Launcher :Similar to the Archangel, Mrs. Loheng-rinko is equipped with multipurpose launchers capable of launching flares, and beam-absorbing, anti-beam depth charges. ;*Barrier Field :In AA mode, a particle barrier field can be generated on the Gunpla's exterior and periphery for enhanced defensive capabilities. Furthermore, by changing the route of the energy bypass, it can be used as a lethal weapon. History Picture Gallery Gunpla HGBF Mrs. Loheng-Rinko.jpg|HGBF 1/144 LR-01 Mrs. Loheng-rinko (2018): Box art Notes & Trivia Reference Gallery hhib36-1.png hhib36-2.png hhib36-3.png References External links